Manipulate the Broken Heart
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: According to Braiker, Lee is the perfect victim.  GaaLee


"Hey, Red! Hot stuff over there's eyeing you out!" Naruto snickered, wrapping one arm around Gaara's shoulder and tugging at him.

Gaara smirked back and returned the one arm embrace, other hand in the pocket of his black jeans. "We both know I don't swing that way, _Naruto_." He laughed- a breathy, deep sound- when Naruto jerked back, a horrified look on his face.

It was all in play, though, because in the next moment Naruto had his arm cast about his shoulders again and was laughing with him. "You know I don't bat for your team, Red!" Yeah, Naruto was straight. Gaara wasn't.

On his other side, Neji smiled coldly, his eyes tracking something moving in the school crowd. "Well, well… He came back."

"Who!" Naruto left Gaara's side and draped himself over Neji's shoulders -despite the annoyance that crossed Neji's face when he did so- and his eyes hunted for who Neji had to be watching. He chortled when he found him. "The big browed dude came back? Seriously? Damn, he's got guts!"

Gaara raised a hairless brow, two silver small rings attached to it. "The big browed dude?" His teal eyes searched the crowd of teenagers either trying to hurry on their way to their first class of their first day, or trying to be as slow as possible. "Do I know who you are speaking of?"

Naruto grabbed his chin and directed it in the direction they spoke of. "Can't miss'im if you know of the brows."

He was right. He couldn't be missed.

His interest was neither piqued nor dulled when he saw the boy with his hanging head. His black hair was glossy and cut evenly about his head. Shadows danced over his face, but somehow he just knew without having to see his brows that this was the boy his friends were taunting. Because around him hung the shame and discomfort of being well hated and ignored.

On cue came Kisame, a school senior, who shoved the boy into one of the columns of the school building. Kisame laughed at his handiwork and continued on his merry way. The boy did nothing in retort; he only pushed himself away from the column and began walking again as if nothing had happened.

Gaara's eyes followed him until he disappeared into the building. Then Naruto slapped him upside the head in his mirth. "He's such a freak!" He laughed so hard, he bent over himself, hands on knees and tears falling from his eyes.

Neji wasn't nearly as amused, but his eyes were sparkling and his lips were turned coolly up.

Gaara didn't join them in their happiness. After middle school, he had just stopped getting the gist of bullying. Strangely enough, it was the blonde bent over in joy that had beaten the habit out of him.

Gaara turned his eyes back to the door the boy had disappeared through. "Why did he look so familiar?" There was a very large chance one of them would know.

Naruto finally stopped laughing long enough to stand straight again and look at him with warm blue eyes. "'Cause you kicked his ass back in sixth grade! You beat him so bad, he had to go to the hospital for a broken leg and arm."

Gaara frowned. He couldn't remember that-…

_One long scream followed his abuse of the raven haired boy. Dark, dark, teary eyes that knew no end looked up at him from where the boy had collapsed to the ground. Yet there was no blame, no guilt, no shame in those black, abyss-like eyes. They looked up at him once, full of pain and absolutely nothing else, before they slid close. They didn't open again, never upon him._

"Red… Re~d…. You in there?" Naruto snapped his fingers in front of his blankly staring eyes.

Gaara blinked and looked at him. "What?"

"Class!" Naruto grabbed his wrist and pulled. The bell was ringing insistently from inside the building.

His black mesh book bag was hastily thrown in his cherry red locker before they hurried on their way to first period.

He and Naruto shared the same first class while Neji had already left, not sharing in their momentary stupidity.

They slid into class. Gaara offered a charming smile to their less-than-impressed-teacher while Naruto waved.

The teacher ignored Gaara but turned instantly on Naruto. "First day, Naruto! Can't be on time for anything, can you?"

Naruto scoffed. "Hey! Red's never been on time for anything either!"

"Most likely because of you, Naruto." Ms. Anko waved them towards their seats. "Sit! Luckily for you two, I haven't taken attendance yet."

Naruto grumbled and took the seat the middle of the room, immediately beginning gossip with Kiba and Ino who sat in front of him and to his right, everyone else either listening in or rolling their eyes.

Gaara sauntered in, knowing that all he had to do was point and he could have whatever desk he wanted. Some of the boys glanced at him, looking like they almost wanted him to do so. A majority of the girls looked like they wanted to shove the person sitting next to them out of their seats just to have him near.

Instead, he took whatever seat was available. He never did understand the point of taking an already occupied seat.

His eyes roamed. There was Shikamaru with an open seat. Matsuri looked eager, but Gaara knew that she knew he would never be interested. … Behold!

His smile was charming and would have stolen the heart of the coldest bastard. He claimed his seat and slouched uncaringly into it, throwing an arm over the back of it and winking at the person he sat next to.

The boy stared at him for a small moment. It was the first time since sixth grade Gaara had seen such dark eyes. _The same _dark eyes.

Lee's eyes.

"Hello, Lee. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Silently hoping that Lee wouldn't hold their 'incident' against him, but not letting it show on his face either.

Lee didn't blink. He didn't smile back. As a matter of fact, he looked completely without emotion. There was a bruise at the corner of his mouth and he was pressed into himself- shoulders hunched and back curved, arms pressed close to his belly. Even now, he expected someone to hurt him.

Gaara kept smiling, knowing that he would get something in reply as long as Lee didn't look awa- He looked away. He turned his eyes away from Gaara as if he was no worse or better than everyone else and looked back down at his schedule.

He peeked at it and then down at his own. Amazing. They shared periods one through three and then eighth.

A hand blocked his vision of Lee's schedule and the schedule slid further away from him. Glancing up, Lee wasn't looking at him. Shadows cast by his hair blocked half of his face again.

Gaara smiled and leaned closer. "Do you remember me?" Hopefully not.

There was a long stretch of silence.

"Class! Attention! I will call out your names and you will say 'here'! Anything else, and I will label you absent. I don't care if you say 'hi', raise a hand, or 'howdy'! Say 'here', or you're officially _not_ here!" Role call went on and still Lee said nothing except that one word.

Naruto, of course, said 'Not here!'.

"Naruto! Not here." Anko marked him absent. Naruto's mouth fell open, his smirk disappearing instantly for being taken seriously.

"What!" She and Naruto spent the next three minutes in a hissy fit over him being there or not.

After that, she made a list of what they would need, what they wouldn't need (including smart ass attitudes and irony) before letting them have the last three minutes of class to themselves.

Still nothing from Lee. Gaara almost assumed he had forgotten, but something in him told him otherwise.

It was just before the bell rang, right when everyone was on the edge of their seats and the noise was so loud, Gaara could hardly hear his own thoughts, that Lee finally spoke.

"I remember you, Gaara… I could never forget you." The bell rang before Gaara could decide if Lee had just spoken much less spoke to him.

Lee disappeared and somehow, Gaara knew that would be the last time they would speak to each other that day.

He was right. Second, third, and eighth period, he was dragged by his group of friends to sit with them. Lee sat quietly, almost a nonexistent mass of flesh, in one corner of the room.

He was always completely alone.

* * *

He trembled.

He trembled inside and out, as if winter had set into his skin and bones. It was 80 degrees outside and he wore a sweater with jeans, but he still shook.

Gaara had _spoken _to him. Had not beaten him, had not made snide remarks to his face, but had _spoken to him_.

Lee slid down the wall and curled his knees to his chest, hugging his arms around them and ducking his head between his knees. No one looked at him. No one cared. Hopefully, it would stay that way. If anyone did take notice, it would be to taunt him. Or it would be to hurt him. They would never be kind to him.

He didn't watch them leave, get into their cars or their friend's cars or their guardian's car, or even walk off with their friends. If he did, they would start saying that he was _freaky_, that he was _weird _and _creepy_ and that he was _stalking them_.

It was just best if he kept to himself.

"Hey…" Lee went tense. He knew that voice, just barely, but he knew it. It was the same voice that had talked kindly to him today. "Do you need a ride?"

Lee curled tighter into himself. Yes, he did. He had been caught at lunch period by one of the more violent bullies and had had his ribs used as his personal punching bag. It hurt every time he breathed, much less every time he moved. He just hoped none of them were broken…

There a chuckle and a small scuffing sound and then air blew over his scalp. He had crouched down in front of Lee. "If you don't tell me, I'm going to assume that you do need a ride, but can't stand. If I assume that, I will pick you up and put you on my motorcycle and then drive off. So tell me, clearly, if you do or do not need a ride."

Lee gulped. He didn't want to talk. This kind of question was a double edged sword! He had been asked it before. If he said 'no', than the person asking would assume that he thought he was 'too good for the likes of them' and he would be beaten. And if he said 'yes' than the person asking would begin beating him for assuming that 'he was good enough to ride with the likes of them'.

There was another chuckle. "Okay… I'm going to assume that you want a ride."

Lee bit back a yelp as he was picked up bridal style, his bruised ribs creaking dangerously. The pain stunned him for a moment and it was all the time his captor needed for them to cross the parking lot to a… 2010 Harley-Davidson Fat Body Lo with a red overcoat. It was a beautiful machine, to be honest.

Lee squirmed, biting back his pained groan as it irritated his ribs. "I want to walk." He pushed at his check. "Put me down, I want to walk." All he could think about was that… He would have to hold onto him. And if he didn't- as he most likely wouldn't - he would fly off of the back of the motorcycle.

He knew he was worthless, but he would rather die another way!

"Nuh uh. I already decided that you're riding with me."

"_Why?_" Lee's struggles became stronger. He didn't want to hit him- he would hear and _feel_ all about that tomorrow if he did and he already dealt with enough abuse- but he was going to!

He sighed. He sat Lee down on the motorcycle and braced his hands on either side of him. "Fine then. You want to go so badly?"

Lee gulped. Oh crap… Now he _was_ looking at him!

He was so… out of this world gorgeous. Red shaggy hair, pale moonlight skin, intense teal eyes… Without the piercings and the leather he wore, he would still be breathtaking.

It was impossible for him to look away. It was just so rare for him to meet someone else's gaze that it was so hard to stop now that he had done so. It should be easy!

'_Look away, look away, look away… Look away before something happens!'_ Like having being gay added to his long list of failures.

There was this moment where Gaara met his stare and there was nothing there but something actually almost serious… and then his eyes lit up with mischief and a devilish smirk overcame his pale lips. His hands that had been holding onto the seat slid toward each other until they rested on Lee's thighs. "You want to go so badly?"

Lee's heart thundered. The tone was so different. Teasing and seducing. He tried to keep his guard up- Gaara had to only be messing with him! It wouldn't be the first time…

He tore his eyes away and nodded. His fingers bit into his palms. "Yes. I want to go."

Gaara looked at him as if he had played right into his hands. "You want to go?"

Lee clenched his jaw tight. "Yes! I want to go."

"Then let's go."

"… What?" Lee looked back at him.

"We're going." Gaara swung onto the bike in front of Lee in one smooth move. "Hold on tight."

Lee scrambled, trying to slip off the back of the bike. Gaara revved the engine to life and the entire bike trembled, as if excited for the ride itself. "Make another move and I'll drive it off right now. That will hurt on your way down."

Lee stopped… Was he being kidnapped? He considered trying to get off anyway- what were a few more broken bones to him?

The bike jerked as Gaara made a move forward. Lee would have flown off the back had Gaara not had a hand clenched around his thigh. "You sure you want to take the back route off?" He had the nerve to laugh.

Lee didn't say anything. He did _not_ want to fall off of this bike, now that he thought about it.

He inched his arms around Gaara's waist and grasped his hands tightly together. He tried to make sure nothing else of their bodies touched.

Gaara chuckled. "There you go." The Harley revved again and they sped off.

Lee quickly learned that there was no such thing as 'space' when riding a motorcycle. He had to press his entire body to Gaara's back to stop feeling like he was going to slip away and break every bone in his body on the road behind them.

Gaara's laughter floated back to him.

They came to Lee's street. "TURN HERE!" His words were dragged on the wind. They passed his street and kept going. "YOU MISSED MY TURN!" Gaara didn't answer. Lee frowned, thinking maybe that Gaara hadn't heard. "TURN BACK!" There was no answer from the redhead.

Was it normal to feel so afraid? His home was more like a hell, but it was still his house! He never felt safe there, but it was somewhere to go to. And they weren't going there.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Gaara didn't answer him.

Lee looked down to the road, wondering if maybe it would be better to let go. This… can not be good.

The Harley made a sudden turn and Lee's grip tightened on reflex. They made another turn and then they were pulling onto a dirt road that swung around a three story cobblestone house and a quarter mile into the woods behind it.

Lee's heart shuddered. '_He is going to kill me…_' He looked back down to the road. He was a fast runner, but how fast and how far could he run after hitting the road and with Gaara on a Harley? He could run for the woods, but there would still be the factor that he would most likely only be able to limp if that…

The Harley stopped in front of a two story cabin with a deck going around the second floor and a porch for the first. There were stairs on one side leading from the porch to the deck and a shower stall on the same side. It looked more like a vacation home than something you would find in the woods.

Gaara pulled the Harley into the driveway of the home and stopped the engine. "Don't run or else I will catch you. When I catch you, I will tie your wrists and ankles together." Gaara turned a pleasant smile to him over his shoulder. "Got it?"

Lee thought over that 'running away' plan again. Honestly, Gaara held all the cards; Lee had didn't know the land here, was injured, and ride-less – all unlike Gaara.

Gaara grabbed his wrist and pulled him off of the bike. Lee stumbled, his thighs sore and his ribs protesting, before Gaara dragged him along. Lee eyed his back. Maybe he could knock him unconscious? That would buy him time.

Gaara unlocked the front door and pushed Lee through before locking it behind him. Lee looked around himself, trying to find something to attack Gaara with, but…

He had nothing. The entrance looked completely bare except for the black rug he stood on and a few pairs of shoes to the side. One pair looked like steel toe…

He stiffened out of surprise and pain when Gaara wrapped his arms around his ribs. "Did it hurt?" Gaara whispered into his ear. "When Neji did this to you, did it hurt? He gloated about how you begged for him to stop but I was pretty sure he was lying. You don't look like the kind to beg for anything…"

Lee flinched. Was that _tongue_! When it lapped at the shell of his a second time, Lee was very much certain that it was indeed tongue.

"And as he was gloating and I was thinking that… It occurred to me… You didn't beg back then either. You _never_ begged. You didn't beg for help when I was kicking your ass, you didn't beg for help or pity when everyone started hurting you for that one small mistake that you made."

Lee's hands clenched into fists; he spun on the heel of his one foot and slammed a fist into Gaara's chin. Gaara's head jerked to the side, but nothing else. They were too close for the blow to be powerful.

Gaara wrapped his long fingers around his wrist and smirked at him. "Feisty about it still? I think I would be too if I were accused of raping a woman I thought was my friend."

Lee tried to slam his other fist into Gaara's face, but it was caught in the palm of Gaara's other hand. "You only get one hit."

He was slammed against a wall, one of Gaara's legs coming between his and Gaara's other thigh pressed into the leg between his. "It's so sad… That everyone knows you're innocent but no one wants to hurt Sakura's feelings. Honestly, I don't care to label an innocent man guilty for the enjoyment of some immature girl."

Lee struggled, pulling at his arms and trying to jerk his legs up. Gaara pressed closer until their chests were flush together. He breathed into Lee's ear. "I've changed since the last time we've met, Lee. I don't senselessly bully people around just because they piss me off." He grabbed both of Lee's wrists in one hand and held them securely over Lee's head. "I don't think I've changed much, though…"

Lee snapped his head to the side as Gaara nuzzled his neck. "What are you doing? Let me go!" He twisted his body unsuccessfully.

Gaara chuckled. "I have a deal to make with you. No one gives a shit for you, so I can do whatever I want to you and not one person in the world will do anything in your defense. But…I'll protect you. I don't have to, but I will. All you have to do is come with me willingly. From there on, you can fight however you want, scream as loud as you wish, and hate me as you like."

Lee paled. "You want me… to willingly come with you… to be _raped_!"

Gaara smiled. "Yes. That wasn't what I was first planning on doing with you- I really wanted to ask if you had forgiven me- but then you gave me that look… You're so cute when you blush and your eyes heat up. Your lips got red and pouty and I felt your body's want for me. How could I say no?"

"You can say no now!" Lee thought of biting Gaara. He just couldn't figure out where (beside the obvious place) to bite to make Gaara let him go and give him enough time to run.

"No, I can't."

"What if I say I don't agree to the deal?"

"Then I'll just stick to the deal anyway, whether you want to come willingly or not."

"What if… What if I tell someone that you're raping me?"

Gaara laughed as if it was so amusing that Lee would say such a thing. "That would be rich… _you_? Accusing someone of rape? When you have already been accused of rape? How far do you think that rumor would get before you were killed by our pupils?"

Lee looked down and away. He was right. He could go to the police and tell them… But they didn't trust him anymore. He could tell Mr. Maito, his gym teacher and only friend in the world, but Mr. Maito would think that he was vying for attention.

Hope was dwindling…

Gaara chuckled. "That's what I thought." His free hand trailed from Lee's collarbone down his chest over his belly… and then into his pants.

"AH!" Lee's entire body jerked before he could stop himself.

Gaara paused, surprised by the strong reaction to just a touch. "… My, my… There is no way you could have raped someone, is there? You're far too new to the game."

Lee gulped and clenched his teeth tightly. His eyes screwed shut as Gaara pumped his length. "You're reacting so strongly… I'm hardly even touching you, but you already feel like you're going to explode." Gaara rested their cheeks together. "You're trembling…"

Lee jerked his head away from Gaara's, body squirming. "Stop this!" This was the only kind of abuse Lee had not faced yet. He had been threatened with it before, though. Why not? He was accused of rape, so he should be raped as far as most of society was concerned.

They never did, though.

"No. I'm enjoying this." He rested his chin on Lee's shoulder. He raised his knee to rub between Lee's legs while he kept his hand job going.

Lee's legs shook. He didn't know when he began to depend on Gaara's leg to hold him up, but he missed it when Gaara took it away, letting Lee crash to the ground.

Lee gasped, body twisting as his length pulsed.

Tears slid from the corner of his eyes. '_Stop that!_' He commanded his body. '_I will not enjoy this! This is demeaning and shameful! This is RAPE!_' There was no argument to be had against his wayward flesh.

Gaara came down with him, pressing his body between Lee's legs. He pulled on Lee's thighs until he was supported by the wall behind him. '_Kick him!_' Lee's body did absolutely no such thing.

Gaara chuckled. "Why aren't you fighting me? Is it… that you might actually like this?" Gaara jerked his shirt up over his head and used it to tie his wrists together behind his back. "Isn't that better?"

Lee glared at him, black eyes wet with tears and fiery with hatred. Gaara stroked the corner of his one eye and smiled rather softly. "I didn't think you could hate… You're demeaned and hated, but so far I haven't seen you show any hint of aggression… And I assure you, I watched you a lot today."

Lee jerked his head again. Not away but towards Gaara's hand. He bit down on Gaara's palm, hard enough that it bled and the metallic taste flooded Lee's mouth.

Gaara winced before laughed delightedly. "Do you like that?" He grabbed Lee's jaw in one hand and pushed his palm deeper into Lee's mouth. "I learned when I was smaller that the only way to get an animal to let go of you is to force more of what they're holding into their mouths. Soon, they begin choking on you."

Lee couldn't breathe. Gaara took his palm away and Lee coughed before Gaara put three fingers into his mouth, holding his jaw tightly. "Do you want to bite down now?"

Lee shook his head, eyes sealed tightly shut. Gaara's fingers were already making it hard for him to breathe. As wonderful as it would be to throw up on Gaara, he honestly did not want to know what Gaara would do in retaliation. Not because of what he would _do, _but because he would just keep that dangerous smile on his face while he did it.

"Lick them."

Lee glared at him. Gaara wanted him to aide him in his own rape? Was he high on something?

Gaara smiled that dangerous smile that said 'Do what I say or I'll just find a way to make you do it'.

Lee growled at him.

Gaara groaned a little. "That actually felt good." Gaara let go of his jaw. "Go ahead. Bite me." He kept a grip on his neck, keeping his head in place.

Lee wasn't going to fall for that one! He struggled to free his hands, but he failed.

Gaara smirked. "I said _bite_." He slapped him.

Lee's teeth snapped together at the blow, Gaara's fingers caught between them. Blood trickled into his mouth for the second time. Gaara stroked the cheek he had abused. "Was that so bad? I bet it even made you a bit happy."

Lee bit down on a sob. It _hadn't _made him happy. He had been _forced_ to hurt someone else. That did not make him happy at all!

What was that saying? _Damned if I do, damned if I don't._ He was going to hurt no matter what he did or did not _want_ to do.

"Aren't I so considerate? I bleed to make you comfortable." He trailed his bleeding fingers from Lee's neck to his hips.

Slowly, Lee realized what he meant. "… No… No, do not do it…"

Gaara grabbed the waistband of his pants and jerked hard, ripping them open. "Yes… I think I will do it." He raised a hairless brow. "Or are you going to beg?"

Lee's mouth clamped shut. He was _never_ going to _beg_. All this time later, it was the only thing he had left to be proud of.

Gaara chuckled. He leaned close to Lee as he tapped his fingers along Lee's erection. "Wow, who would have thought you would be so pretty down there? I've seen some ugly dicks in my time, but this one…" He tightened his fist around it.

"Nn… Nnn… eh… ah…" Lee couldn't stop himself.

"This is a very beautiful cock."

"… How dare you…" Lee stared scornfully at him, the tears slipping still. "Stop doing this! This is disgusting!"

Gaara's evil eyes watched him. "You must like disgusting… You're weeping in my hand." He licked his lips slowly, his eyes almost glowing with lust and devilish delights. "What do you find disgusting?" He purred, putting his lips close to Lee's. "That you're with a man? Or that you're with me?"

"That you are _raping_ me!" Lee snarled at him.

Gaara snickered. "I don't think that's it, though. This doesn't even seem like rape. You're saying you'd rather not be here but your eyes are telling me something different and your body is singing for me." He licked from Lee's jaw to his earlobe. "You _love_ it." He dug his thumb into the slit of Lee's member.

"Ah… uuhh…" Lee's eyes rolled into the back of his head before he could stop himself.

A tongue rolled over Lee's nipple, rough and hot. Lee turned his head into his shoulder. He couldn't do this! He couldn't do this because he _wanted _to do this.

Gaara wasn't hurting him. And how Gaara was touching him right now… it felt… god, it felt so good…

Gaara nipped his nipple before leaning away, looking Lee over with pride and want as he grabbed Lee's pants and slid them off of his legs.

Lee forced himself to use the opportunity given to him to shove his foot into Gaara's gut.

Gaara keeled over, coughing a bit before he growled. Lee felt a shiver start at the base of his neck down his spine. This was different from his own growl where he had just been angry. This was sinister and threatening.

"Lee… Dear, dear idiot…" Gaara grabbed Lee by his hips and shoved him onto his belly, cracking his head against the wall.

"AH!" Lee squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he heard the clicking of Gaara's buckle come undone. He clenched his teeth tightly together. Gaara would not get a sound from him!

Hands groped his ass and pulled the cheeks apart. He bit back a sob.

And then… "Hah…" He didn't mean to let the sound loose; it was just a small gasp, but it sounded so loud in his mind.

Gaara chuckled. "Did you think I was just going to shove you full of my junk? A good assumption, but I hate being predictable…" Gaara slipped a finger into his hole, wetted from Gaara's blood. "Mmm… I wouldn't make much progress, would I? I bet even this is painful for you."

Lee turned his head into the ground and forced himself to remain quiet. It _did _hurt. He felt dry but something was being forced into him anyway. Had he thought he would have stayed silent had Gaara just full on raped him? Wow… He wasn't as smart as he prided himself on being. Gaara's fingers were even lubricated by his blood, but they just felt painful against his inner walls, stretching flesh that wasn't meant to be stretched and his orifice feeling like it was being split.

"You expect me to hurt you, don't you? You expect me to make you feel pain and absolutely nothing else. That's the classical rape; the rapist seeking their own pleasure while their forced partner screams for them to stop… But that doesn't leave me much over you, does it? I think I'd rather you feel so good…" He leaned forward and grabbed Lee's face in one hand, twisting his head to his shoulder where Gaara kissed him roughly, nipping sharply at his bottom lip and retreating before Lee could return the favor. He smirked down at his handiwork, meeting Lee's tearing eyes with his own pleased gaze. "It will make you hurt so much more in the end when you realize you felt pleasure at the hand of your rapist."

He pushed Lee's head back into the floor, stroking the skin between his shoulder blades and fingering the back of his sensitive neck. Lee couldn't stop himself from shivering.

The finger was curling deeper, thrusting against _something_ that felt so good. He bit his bottom lip. _'Not a sound! I will not let him know that it feels good. He just admitted to wanting just that!' _Gaara's hand came around and strokes his half hard length. Blood trickled just a small bit from the crescent shaped marks Lee was making in his palms to stay silent.

"Mmm… You have a sexy body, Lee. I honestly don't know why Sakura would say you raped her; I don't think I would mind if you decided you wanted me…" Gaara's tongue rolled over his spine, the damp trail attracting cold air that made the short hairs over Lee's body rise. "So smooth and lithe…"

A second finger joined the first, the blood and spit completely ineffective by this time. Lee tried to take deep breaths to calm him. _'He can not keep doing this. He will have to finish at one point and then he will let me go… I think… I hope so. Please let me go.'_

But he couldn't bring himself to beg aloud.

He stopped breathing as the fingers left. He wanted them back almost more than he wanted them to never return. Breathlessness descended over him, a silence where the only sound he could hear was the thundering of his own heart.

Were two fingers enough?

"AAAAAAAHH!" No… No, they were not.

He bit his bottom lip, eyes sealed tightly shut.

Gaara's warm weight settled over his back. He began making slow, shallow thrusts, not fully entering but easing his way in inch by hard inch.

Lee tried to concentrate on the pain in his palms – the pain of his nails breaking skin and the burning contact of flesh to wound. He tried to focus his thoughts on miniscule things, on things that did not include _this_.

But there was no silence to allow that.

"So tight… C'mon, loosen up, Lee." Gaara purred into his ear. "Don't you want to feel me completely inside of you? I want to be completely inside of you." He pumped his hips a little harder, thrusting back and forth, the delicious friction beginning to send reluctant quakes up Lee's spine.

No… No, no, no, no, no… Lee thought: _'This is starting to feel good… I… I can feel the noises I want to make building… Can I honestly not make a sound?' _He didn't know the answer to his own question. He sank his teeth into his bottom lip, determined to remain silent.

His breathing quickened, nonetheless. Pants managed to break from his slippery control.

Gaara was vocalizing his pleasure into Lee's ear in grunts, growls, and groans. He whispered lewd promises and plans on what he was going to do.

"Let's chain you to the bed… An anklet… Dress you up in one of my shirts and you can look… like my little concubine welcoming me… home."

What disgusted Lee most was that… his body loved the threats and promises. His mind visualized in great detail every small scenario Gaara muttered to him.

He could see it; himself in Gaara's shirt, bruises along his legs, torso, and arms, hickeys dotting his skin nearly everywhere, a silver band of metal around his ankle chaining him to a large bed.

The scenario made him scream mentally, but his body reacting violently.

"Gah - !... Uuuhhh…" He quelled the sounds as soon as he could, biting down on his loose tongue until all he could taste was the iron of his own blood.

Gaara heard him. He laughed into Lee's ear, kissing his jaw almost adoringly. "You like that as much as I do?"

He hissed, defiance flaming briefly in his eyes. _'It is too early to give up!' _But it was too late to start fighting again.

The pleasure was coiling, the pain gone except for his mental anguish.

Gaara was completely inside of him, still moving tenderly. Lee could feel the pat of his sac against the curve of his butt, Gaara's cloth-clad legs pressing against the back of Lee's thighs. Gaara's chest was pressing into his back, Gaara's mouth wandering along his neck, his ears, his cheeks.

Gaara had one arm wrapped firmly around his waist, keeping his hips raised. The other arm was braced to Lee's side.

Lee tried to force his thoughts elsewhere. What had happened to the pain in his ribs? What had happened to the disgust and the fear and the horror?

He felt only pleasure… He felt treasured and… and…

Tears prickled his eyes.

He felt _precious_.

He had spent far too long hated.

He tried to stop the thoughts there, reached out for that anger and defiance that had filled him earlier. He couldn't have a change of heart!

But Gaara was being so gentle…

It was still _rape_.

Lee kept repeating that to himself. Even when his body was melting, he kept his mind solidly on that one fact.

It could feel like cloud nine, but he wouldn't break. It could feel like heaven in hell, but he wouldn't beg.

And then Gaara pulled back – rolled his hips and shoved Lee full of his cock in one violent thrust…

"AH!" Lee's eyes flew open; his mouth gaped open, a trail of saliva slipping from the corner of his mouth. "Aaaahh…" He shuddered. He clenched around Gaara's length.

"You like it rough?" Gaara laughed softly. "Of course… I should have known." He tangled a hand in Lee's hair, petting it gently as a master would a dog. "I'll give you all you want…" He began thrusting hard, filling Lee over and over and over…

Oh god…

Lee sobbed at the pleasure. He tried to hold it back, but how could he?

Gaara became more and more brutal until Lee's breath hitched at every forceful plunge – how could he be so gentle when the pain in Lee's ribs reignited in fiery agony? How was he so gentle when Lee's body rocked back and forth?

Yet he was.

He petted Lee carefully, as if he were fragile. His other hand was securely on Lee's waist without bruising.

Lee held on tightly to the memory of Gaara slapping him, tying him down, threatening to throw him off his motorcycle…

Too late. His eyes widened. _'It is too late…' _He broke.

"Nuh…" Just a small, miniscule sigh.

Gaara cooed behind him. "That's it, Lee… It's okay…"

"… Uh… Hah… ah…" Sound by sound, Lee unwound. His body began pushing back on Gaara, moving to meet Gaara's furious pace.

His pleasure increased tenfold with every slap of their flesh.

"AAH!" He sobbed.

His hands came free. "Hold on for a moment, Lee…" Gaara pulled out.

Lee tried to grapple for sanity. Perhaps he tried to _try_ to retain his sanity. Either way, he couldn't regain his defiance any quicker.

Gaara shifted him carefully, tugging him onto his lap where he sank Lee down on his length.

"Oooooohhh…" Lee arched his back at the sensation of Gaara reentering him. His hands came up – at first uncertain – and gripped Gaara's broad shoulders. "Heh…"

Gaara smiled at his compliancy. "That's it, Lee… Hold onto me." He rested his chin on Lee's shoulder, bucking up into Lee's body. "Just… a little while… longer… You almost there?"

Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck, biting down on the junction in between his shoulder and neck as the pleasure boiled his blood and twisted his insides.

Gaara groaned. "Yes… Yes, Lee… Oh, fuck yeah…" He lifted and dropped Lee's hips in time with his thrusts.

He squinted his eyes shut. The tension was growing… growing…

He whimpered. "Nnnn! Ah! Uuuuuhhh… Uh huh! Hah …. Hah… Ah! Ah!" It was too much to bear… He was going to – "AH!" – come. His orgasm was beginning its spiral, so fast Lee could only hold on to Gaara and hope to survive.

"My name!" Gaara growled. He could feel Lee squeezing around his length, rupturing and rippling; it was driving him mad. "Say it, Lee. Who gave you this pleasure?"

Lee's blind eyes befell tears. "G-G-G…" Gaara was a force inside his body, still moving. "Gaara!" He moaned. "Gaara…."

His ribs burned. He had forgotten to breathe at some point.

His arms went limp and his head fell against Gaara's collarbone.

Gaara came inside of his body, releasing a shuddering sigh as he reached orgasm.

He wrapped his arms securely around Lee's back before the unconscious boy could fall backwards. He held Lee tightly to himself. "Fuck…" He panted. "… Yeah, I'm keeping you… You're _perfect_."

And he smirked.

Lee hadn't begged – just as he had known he wouldn't. But he had snapped; he had stopped fighting, had stopped denying the pleasure, and had turned to Gaara, wanting more.

Gaara buried his face into the boy's throat. "No one else wants you… so I'll have you." He kissed Lee's pulse softly. "_Mine_."

* * *

Lee woke up slowly… groggily and somewhat reluctantly. There was some niggling memory in the back of his mind, trying to remind him of something, warning him.

… Of what?

He shifted, feeling soft, light sheets shift around his bare legs.

Metal clinked.

His eyes shot open.

"_Gaara_."

"Yes?"

Lee rolled over in the bed that was not his, clutching at the shirt that was not his, and stared angrily at the man in which it all did belong to.

His one leg twisted awkwardly at the angle, the chain attached to his ankle unwilling to stretch that far across the surface.

He couldn't think of what to say. The memories were flashing past his eyes, reminding him that he had given in, that he had fallen into the grasp of overwhelming passion. He couldn't get angry at Gaara, but he was most certainly disgusted with himself.

So he glared at the redhead. "I still have to go to school." He couldn't find pity in the fact that that was the only argument he could think of.

His parents were dead, his foster parent disgraced with him. The only person who still cared for him believed completely in that a person should solve their own problems. He had no friends to speak of and no official would give him the time of day.

"You can not keep me locked in here for your entertainment."

Gaara chuckled and leaned back in his chair. He steepled his fingers together and rested an ankle on the opposite knee. "I don't plan to… I just wanted to enjoy the fantasy. I knew you liked it when I thought it up." His gaze flickered down Lee's body. "… And there's the proof."

Lee wanted vehemently to say that _that_ had nothing to do with the fantasy, but the truth was so much more horrible.

He was becoming hard because Gaara was looking at him like he was a feast for a starving man.

Gaara rose from his chair and stalked the length of the room to Lee's side. His lips wandered along Lee's neck, touching against Lee's chin gently. "Hey, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Lee choked, staring down at the redhead in shock. He thought: _'He rapes me and then this?' _His mind came to a standstill, unable to understand the situation.

The redhead smirked. "I'd like for you to be my boyfriend."

Lee shoved at him, causing Gaara to fall off the side of the bed and onto the floor. "Do not touch me!"

Gaara came back on the bed, tongue sliding along his lips. "I like you feisty, Lee… Even though you were adorable when you gave in." He feathered a touch along Lee's cheek. "You're bruising… Here, lemme kiss that better."

Lee pushed his approaching face away. "No!"

Gaara chuckled and wrestled with him, acting as if it was all play. "I just don't want you to hurt, Lee~" His tone was too dark to be sincere and his expression too sensual to be caring.

Lee struggled.

Gaara began petting him. Completely comforting touches not meant to arise any lust, just stroking along Lee's sides and his shoulders.

Lee wanted to keep struggling… but when was the last time someone had touched him so gently?

… Wasn't there a disease for this? Where one person would torture and then adore and then torture yet again another until that other person was completely dependent on that one person?

Lee's eyes fluttered shut. His arms stopped shoving Gaara away and wrapped around his shoulders instead.

And he fell into passion again.

* * *

_Monday~_

The girls were crowding. They giggled among themselves like mad little foxes, prancing and fidgeting.

Over the weekend, their resolve had been awakened to fiery heights – most likely because of a movie that had come out finally. Who knew exactly why there was a group of teenage women standing in the parking lot.

Their gasps and squeals annoyed the ears as they saw an approaching Harley. Those sounds hesitantly turned into grunts of confusion.

There was the redhead they all adored riding atop the motorcycle… and then there appeared to be someone on the bike with him.

They watched as the redhead zipped past them and settled into his parking spot.

Their jaws dropped as they realized who rode with their beloved.

Lee, the most hated kid in high school, shifted languidly off the bike and rolled his shoulders as he stretched. His fall of glossy raven-wing black hair seemed not as smooth as usual, almost messy. His obsidian eyes looked heavy and nearly sensual. His lips were bruised and full.

The girls shifted uncomfortably. The boy suddenly didn't look that ugly – that freaky or creepy. He suddenly looked…

Like a forbidden fruit, they realized as Gaara slipped off the bike and wrapped an arm around Lee's waist, pulling him close.

Lee smiled up at him, tangling a hand into the redhead's hair and kissing the corner of his lips.

A collective gasp of shock.

Even the guys came to a stand-still.

Sakura, standing further away in the parking lot, paled and stared with a gaping mouth. Naruto and Neji, walking with her, were visibly shocked.

The newly united couple ignored them all as they passed by nonchalantly.

As their backs came to the shocked students, Gaara looked over his shoulder at them and smirked. His hand slipped from Lee's shoulder, tickling along the boy's back until…

He squeezed the boy's ass, obviously possessive and completely uncaring for the crowd.

Lee didn't even wince, only wagging his butt as if it was his pride and joy.

The crowd's horror turned into numb shock.

They all came to understand in one shocking moment that…

Lee had to be a demon.

He had to have seduced Gaara.

He must be using Gaara for protection.

It was all _his_ fault.

And they refused to believe otherwise.

_**Author's Note: Because of a deal I made with Jekr, I have been coerced into posting this gift fic I made for her so it is open to your viewing pleasures. Miss me? **_

_**Forgive me if there are any errors. I started this a long time ago, finished it recently, and then haven't done much with it. **_


End file.
